Valencia Seward
Valencia "Rorie" Seward is a Dauntless Born Initiate created by Emilia. Do not use this character without her permission. Valencia Full Name: Valencia Aurora Seward Nickname: Rorie, from her middle name Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 5'8 Personality: Valencia, like anyone from Dauntless, is brave, outgoing and a risk taker. What sets Valencia apart from most of the Dauntless is her preservering attitude. When Valencia sets her mind on something, she doesn't give up until the job is complete. Appearance: Valencia has violent violet hair that is approximately shoulder length. Her eyes are the color of chocolate, but not too bright or dark. She is slightly above average height at 5'8 and is very lean, but strong. Family: Cressida Seward (nee Mitchell) (36, Mother of Valencia) Dorvian Seward (38, Father of Valencia, Dead) Clarissa "Clary" Seward (14, Younger Sister of Valencia) Backstory Early Life Valencia Aurora Seward was born on March 15th to Cressida Seward, an initiate trainer for the transfers to Dauntless and Dorvian Seward, a solider in Dauntless. At the age of 2, Valencia welcomed a baby sister named Clarissa to the world. As a young girl, Valencia always appreciated the art of bravery and risk-taking and was raised, like every Dauntless child that age, to learn these skills. So, alongside her little sister, Valencia soon learned the art of bravery and risk and became one of Dauntless' strongest children both physically and mentally. When Valencia was 5, her father, called in on a peacekeeping mission in Candor, was shot down by one of the many Candors trying to defend themselves, not knowing her father's role in the situation. The death affected Valencia deeply and pushed her harder to train and become better every single day. Teenage and Aptitude Test When Valencia was 13, she stared a non-serious relationship with a boy named Marcus and they dated for three years, though they still retained their relationship as best friends throughout their teenage years in Dauntless. Valencia still continued to train again and again over the years. Her aptitude test results were mostly conclusive; she showed obvious signs of Dauntless, but also showed a few Erudite traits. Valencia had a hard time deciding between Erudite to become a smarter fighter, or to remain in Dauntless and continue her physical and fear related training. Choosing Ceremony At the choosing ceremony, Valencia chose to remain in Dauntless while Marcus transferred to Amity, ending their relationship. That year, only 6 Dauntless-born chose to remain in Dauntless, but their faction received three Erudite, three Candor, two Amity and one Abnegation kid who never made it to the complex. From her year, Valencia was the first jumper. Stage One: Physical During the physical training session, Valencia flaunted her skills that she had learned since she was a child. She excelled in all the forms of combat and she received #2 place in her physical training, only coming in slight below the boy who was likely to come out #1 that year in initiation. Stage 2: Fear-Facing The second stage, the fear-facing stage, Valencia only improved her grade, despite receiving concerns that she was a Divergent, but she wasn't. Valencia's average time in her fear landscape was 5 minutes, 39 seconds, tying her for first place with a Candor who was Divergent. Stage 3: Fear Landscape Though initially, Valencia struggled early on with this stage, she eventually became VERY adept in the fear landscape of others, often finding solutions to problems that most people, even the Divergent, couldn't think of. This was due to some of her "battle smarts" that she learned in her young ages. On her final test, Valencia passed with flying colors. She had five fears, tied with the Divergent Candor, but she spent slightly less time in her fear landscape than the Divergent, landing her #1 place in initiation, making her an official member of the Dauntless Faction. Valencia's Fears 1. Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) 2. Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) 3. Thanatophobia (Fear of Death) 4. Being placed in the innocent Candor's shoes and having to shoot her father 5. Claustrophobia (Fear of Tight Spaces) Friends/Allies None yet! Enemies None yet! Gallery Valencia_dream.png|Valencia in Dream Avatar Valencia_choosing ceromony.jpg|Valencia at the Choosing Ceremony Valencia_initiation.jpg|Valencia during Initiation Etymology * The name Valencia is a Spanish Name that means "Brave". I chose this name for her because she was a Dauntless Born, and VERY brave. * The name Aurora is a French Name that means "Dawn". I chose this as Valencia's middle name because Valencia often tends to see a new dawn as a new opportunity to succeed. * The name Seward is an English Surname that means "Victory or Protection". I chose this surname for Valencia because her family values protection and victory. Category:Emilia's Characters Category:Females Category:Dauntless Category:Dauntless Born Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Signature Character